My Fake wedding:Gray Fullbuster
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: Gray membutuhkan Lucy untuk berpura - pura menjadi istrinya. tapi apa ia bisa menutupi perasaannya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :I'm not own FT or My forge wedding...**

**Ada yg mau beta reader ini**

* * *

My Fake Wedding: Gray Fullbuster

Lucy terdiam. Ia berfikir sebentar. "Aku pilih Gray"jawab Lucy singkat, membuat keenam pria yang ada disekitarnya kaget. "Gray lumayan tampan aku tidak kaget lagi"kata Rogue.

"Kenapa harus kau stripper?"kata Natsu tidak terima.

"Ada masalah otak api"balas Gray yang kemudian menjadi pertengkaran antara Gray dan Natsu.

"Umm tidak apa – apa kita tidak menghentikan mereka? "tanya Lucy. "Biarkan saja mereka memang seperti itu"kata Laxus santai. Setelah lima belas menit Gray dan Natsu berdua akhirnya kelelahan. "Erm , kau membutuhkan bantuan apa dariku?"tanya Lucy.

"Panggil aku Gray saja. Aku butuh kamu buat jadi istriku"kata Gray membuat Lucy kaget sekaligus bingung. "Maaf?" tanya Lucy.

"Ibuku memintaku untuk bertunangan dengan gadis pilihannya tapi aku terlanjur bilang aku sudah menikah"jelas Gray.

"Aku bisa bantu"kata Lucy.

"Terima kasih, Mulai malam ini kamu tidur dirumahku" kata Gray. "APA?"tanya Lucy kaget.

"Lucy kamu menjadi istriku dalam artian kita tinggal satu rumah dan aku sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk pernikahan sandiwara kita"kata Gray membuat wajah Lucy memerah karena malu.

"Tidak perlu malu begitu Lucy"kata Laxus sambil menghidangkan Vannila Milkshake untuk Lucy. "Jadi siapa yang mau dijodohkan denganmu Gray?" tanya Siegrain.

"Entahlah, Ayo kita pulang sekarang"ajak Gray.

Gray mengajak Lucy ke rumahnya dengan motor. Letak rumah Gray ada dipinggir danau yang setiap musim dingin, danau itu membeku sehingga bisa digunakan ice skate diatasnya.

Rumah Gray terbilang cukup rapi untuk ukuran cowok, bahkan menurut pandangan Lucy sangat nyaman. "Kau bisa tidur di sebelah kamarku"kata Gray.

"Er… Gray bajumu?"kata Lucy dengan wajah memerah. Gray pun kaget segera berlari mencari hanya tertawa kecil. Menurut pendapat Lucy, Gray adalah yang sempurna berbeda dengan kesan yang ia tangkap dikereta hanya satu kekurangannya yaitu kebiasaannya melepas pakaian tanpa sadar.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting his family

Minami Luigi:tapi bnr kok aku bikin cerita ini gak ambil inspirasi dari yg penting sudah cukup umur.

SharifAisha: Yup kalo Gray ama Lucy selesai, bakalan Rogue.

Author: terima kasih atas review dukungannya … nyangka bisa ada yang review… on the story

Hina:I'm not own Ft

Meeting his Family

Lucy bangun saat matahari belum ada di atas ia mandi, Lucy pun memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon atas sambil menuangkan inspirasi yang ada di otaknya ke atas kertas. "Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Gray yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ohayou Gray"sapa Lucy.

"Ohayou,sebelum aku lupa Ibu dan Kakak – kakaku akan makan siang disini"kata Gray.

"Biar aku tebak kau mau aku memasakkan?"tebak hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu temani aku belanja"kata Lucy riang. "Sebelum itu ini"kata Gray sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru dari saku bajunya. "Apa itu Gray?"tanya Lucy.

"Cincin keluargaku percaya"jawab Gray santai. Cincin yang diberikan Gray berwarna putih dengan batu safir biru diatasnya._Cukup mahal untuk pernikahan sandiwara pikir Lucy._ Gray pun menyematkan cincin itu jari manis Lucy.

Bibir Lucy komat – kamit membaca daftar belanja yang ada di tangannya sementara Gray 'Sang Suami' mendorong kereta troly disamping Lucy." Jadi kita masih lama?" tanya Gray yang sudah kesal.

"Ya"jawab Lucy tenang. Dengan cepat Lucy dan Gray pun mengantri dikasir."Kau bisa masak Lucy?"tanya Gray selagi mengantri."Kau meragukanku Mr Fullbuster"jawab Lucy. Gray hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."kata Lucy.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 saat mereka berdua sampai dirumah. Dengan cekatan Lucy memasak. Dalam waktu setengah jam Lucy selesai memasak spaghetti bolognase, selesai memasak dengan segera ia bersiap – siap untuk kedatangan keluarga Gray.

Lucy mengenakan gaun putih bermotif bunga matahari dengan lengan balon dan kerah 'v'. Ia juga mengenakan kalung dengan rantai emas putih dan liontin dengan bentuk snowflakes. Lucy hanya mengenakan bedak setipis mungkin dan lipstik berwarna pink lembut. Lucy juga membiarkan rambutnya terurai hanya jepitan rambut putih yang menghiasi. Sedangkan untuk Gray hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans hitam.

Selagi menunggu keluarga Gray datang. Lucy dan Gray duduk bersama di teras balkon. "Ne Gray, kenapa kau menolak di jodohkan?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Aku menyukai orang lain,teman masa kecil"jelas mendengarkanya dengan seksama."Kabar yang ku dengar dia tinggal kota Clover."lanjut Gray.

"Karena itu kau tinggal di kota Clover untuk mencari dia"kata hanya mengangguk."Aku pikir aku sudah menemukannya"kata Gray pelan.

Tiba – tiba suara bel berbunyi, Lucy dan Gray membuka pintu."Gray "panggil seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Mama,apa kabar?"tanya Gray.

"Baik,Ultear kakakmu juga ikut"kata wanita yang kemudian diketahui bernama Ur tersenyum kecil.

"Mama,kenalkan Lucy istriku"kata Gray mengenalkan Lucy,sementara Lucy hanya tertunduk malu."Sangat cantik Gray,"komentar Ur.

"Lucy,Aku ibunya Gray titip dia ya"kata Ur dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Gray pintar memilih istri"kata Ultear sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Ur-san dan Ultear-san terlalu menyanjung"kata Lucy sambil mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Panggil aku mama Lucy"pinta Ur sambil menggengam tangan Lucy."Kau boleh memanggil aku kakak, aku sangat ingin adik perempuan"Kata Ultear bahagia.

"Baik mama dan kak Ultear"jawab Gray yang terpaksa membuat teh karena Lucy menjadi seperti boneka dikelilingi ibu dan kakaknya.

Saat makan siang pun tiba, mereka semua duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati masakan Lucy. Gray pun mengakui kelezatan masakan dan Ultear pun ingin pindah ke rumah Gray agar bisa menikmati masakan Lucy yang langsung di tolak mentah – mentah oleh Gray dengan alasan masih pengantin baru.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore saat Ur dan Ultear pamit pulang. Lucy dan Gray mengantarkan mereka berdua sambil berpegangan tangan. Selesai mengantarkan ibu dan kakaknya Gray membantu Lucy mencuci piring."Gray,ibu dan kakakmu sangat menyenangkan"kata Lucy sambil menguap.

"Tidurlah Lucy aku yang memberesakan sisanya"kata Gray.

"Tapi Gray…"belum selesai Lucy menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Gray memberikan tatapan – aku-bisa mengerjakan-sendiri- pada Lucy membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya dan memasuki alam mimpi.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit bagi Gray untuk menyelesaikan segala cucian piring kemudian ia mampir ke kamar Lucy. Gray memandang Lucy dengan penuh kasih , "Tolong cepatlah ingatlah aku"bisik Gray setelah itu ia mengecup kening Lucy pelan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm not own ft

* * *

Who is she?

*Gray Dream Start*

Seorang anak laki – laki berambut hitam dan seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat sedang asik bermain bersama. "Ne, Gray kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan menjadi pengantinmu Gray."Kata Gadis itu tersenyum ceria. Sedangkan anak laki – laki yang bermain dengannya wajahnya sudah memerah.

*Dream End*

Gray terbangun dari lama ia memimpikan hal yang sama berulang – ulang. Ia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Lucy adalah teman masa kecilnya. Ia juga sedang mencari tahu alasan Lucy tidak mengingat sebagian masa kecilnya. Gray melihat jam dindingnya, Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Baru kali ini ia bangun sepagi ini.

Gray bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar Lucy. Lucy masih tertidur. "Ne Lucy kamu benar – benar akan jadi pengantinku"bisik Gray lembut sambil memainkan rambut Lucy kemudian mencium kening Lucy pelan membuat yang bersangkutan bergerak pelan namun tidak terbangun. Gray pun tertidur disamping Lucy.

Lucy terbangun dengan perasaan hangat dan berat disebelahnya. "Kyaaaaa Gray mesum!"Teriak Lucy ketika menyadari Gray tertidur disebelahnya.

"Lucy kenapa pagi – pagi ribut sih"kata Gray dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kenapa tidur disebelahku?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah memerah. "Huh?"Respon Gray yang kemudian keluar dari kamar Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not own Ft Or my Forged weddings

* * *

The little piece of memory

Setelah Gray meninggalkan Lucy dalam keadaan bingung menelaah keadaanya yang terbangun di samping Gray. Hal itu tentu saja membuat wajah Lucy memerah .Selang beberapa saat ia mengelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian barusan dan mandi.

Lucy baru saja selesai mandi saat handphonenya berbunyi menandakan satu pesan masuk.

From : Erza Scarlet

To : Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy? Kau dimana? Kau membuatku khawatir

Lucy mengigit bibirnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah pergi tanpa pamit pada Erza.'Lebih baik aku meneleponnya'pikir Lucy. Ia pun menelepon editornya itu.

"Halo Erza, Ini aku Lucy" kata Lucy begitu didengarnya panggilan teleponnya dijawab oleh Erza.

"Lucy, dimana kamu?" balas Erza

"Aku di kota Magnolia, aku melakukan riset disini. Maaf membuatmu khawatir"jelas Lucy.

Erza menghembuskan nafasnya. "Lain kali beritahu aku dulu Lucy dan hati – hati" kata Erza sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Seusai Lucy menelepon. Ia pun mengganti bajunya. Hari ini ia mengenakan rok pendek berwarna putih,Tank top putih, cardigan pink serta boots tinggi berwarna putih.

"Lucy"panggil Gray dari luar kamar.

"Ya"jawab Lucy.

"Ayo kita sarapan di tempat Laxus"ajak Gray. Lucy pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Gray mengandeng tangan Lucy selama di perjalanan menuju bar Laxus membuat wajah Lucy memerah. Selain itu perasaan lain juga menghinggapi pikiran Lucy. Ia seperti mengenal kehangatan Gray sejak lama.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit mereka telah sampai ditempat yang dimaksud. "Pagi Laxus"sapa Lucy.

"Pagi kalian berdua" balas Laxus.

"Gray kau sudah beritahu Lucy?" tanya Natsu membuat kening Lucy berkerut.

"Kau seharusnya memberitahunya Gray"kata Laxus.

"ck.. Lucy dengarkan tadi pagi ibuku menelepon, katanya ia sudah membatalkan pertunanganku, tapi calon tunanganku tidak percaya aku sudah menikah dan ia akan kemari"jelas Gray.

"Apa?"kata Lucy kaget.

Lucy belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya. "Gray-sama" teriak seorang wanita berambut biru sambil melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Gray. Lucy yang melihat tersebut merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya. "Maaf tapi anda siapa ?" Tanya Lucy.

"Huh? Aku Juvia Loxar tunangan Gray-sama,Kau sendiri"jawab Gadis itu yang kini melepaskan Gray dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Lucy. "Aku Lucy He.. Fullbuster, Aku istri Gray"balas Lucy tenang. Sementara Laxus,Natsu dan Gray bisa merasakan hawa panas diantara Lucy dan Juvia yang saling bertatapan

A/n: Sorry Juvia –fans


End file.
